Amor de lobo
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Harry está enamorado de Remus el cual no querrá aceptarlo. El licántropo no está preocupado porque cree que Harry no puede ser su pareja. Harry sabe de sobra que los licántropos solo tienen un compañero de vida. Pero ya sabemos lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser Harry. El adolescente solo tiene un deseo al cumplir los quince años. Y desea con todo su corazón que se haga realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes son de la magnífica J. K. Rowlin. Yo simplemente me entretengo con ellos.

Prólogo.

-¿Entonces Lunático es verdad lo que pone en este libro? -Preguntó un chico de gafas y pelo negro desordenado.

-¿Qué pone Cornamenta?

-"Los licántropos tienen una sola pareja en su vida. No sentirán nada por otras personas o criaturas hasta que encuentren al que será su compañero. A partir de los dieciséis años, es cuando el lobo empieza a querer encontrar a su compañero" -Leyó un joven de ojos grises adelantándose a su amigo.

-Creo que sí. Al menos, eso explicaría por qué no me siento atraído por nadie.

-También dice que si tu pareja la encuentras antes de que ésta cumpla los quince, no podrás saberlo hasta que ocurra. -Comentó un chico rellenito.

-¿Y si no encuentras a tu pareja? -Preguntó Sirius.

-No lo sé Canuto. Supongo, que estaré solo. Aunque... eso sería mejor...

-¡No empecemos otra vez con eso lupin! -Espetó James.

-por lo menos, puedes tener sexo. Aunque no puedas atarte a esa persona... -Comentó Sirius.

-Muy gracioso Canuto. ¿Y quién querría acostarse con alguien lleno de cicatrices como yo?

Sirius sonrió pícaro.

-¡Canuto! -Gritó James.

-¡Cornamenta! -Devolvió Sirius.

-a mí no me importaría.

Remus se sonrojó ante las palabras de Black.

-Pervertido. -Murmuró James riendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo01.

-¿has visto a ese Weasley? -Le susurró Sirius a Remus.

-Es Charlie. El segundo hijo de Arthur y Molly.

-Pues está realmemte bueno.

-¡Sirius!

Ante la exclamación escandalizada del licántropo, todos los que estaban en la madriguera preparando la fiesta sorpresa para harry que cumpliría quince años al día siguiente, se dieron la vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa Remus? -Preguntó Molly.

-¿Qué barbaridad ha dicho éste ahora? -Cuestionó Tonks divertida.

Sirius carraspeó y dijo:

-He dicho que... kingsley está muy bueno.

El mencionado abrió mucho los ojos.

Tonks miró de ariba abajo al auror.

-Mi tío tiene razón. Está para meterlo en la cama y no soltarlo.

-¡Nymphadora! -Exclamó Charlie.

La chica sonrió inocente.

-Que hay niños presentes. -Comentó Fred riendo.

-Por mí no os cortéis. -Dijo Ginny. -También pienso que el señor Shaclebolt es guapísimo.

Molly intentó regañar a su hija sin éxito porque la delataba su sonrisa.

Kingsley no sabía donde meterse.

Sirius le mandó una mirada lasciva que hizo extremecer al auror.

-Bien primito. ¿Y qué opinas de Charlie? -Dijo la metamorfomaga arrastrando al pelirrojo mencionado cerca de los dos merodeadores.

Charlie intentaba zafarse sin éxito.

Sirius hizo como si se lo pensara.

Entonces cuando Molly no miraba, se acercó al chico y le dijo al oído:

-No hablaba de Kingsley antes con Remus. Hablaba de lo bueno que estás.

Pasó un dedo por el pecho de un asombrado dragonolista.

Sirius se acercó de nuevo a su oído y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Después, besó y lamió su cuello.

Charlie dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

Bill miraba atónito la escena junto con Fred y George que se reían. Después de un rato, Bill se unió a las risas de sus hermanos.

Sirius sonrió y se apartó un momento antes de que Molly los viera.

Tonks estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Remus no sabía donde mirar.

El animago se alejó de allí con paso firme y se acercó a los gemelos.

Charlie salió del aturdimiemto y sonrió. Miró a su hermano mayor y le guiñó un ojo.

Bill no comprendía nada hasta que un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza.

Flashback:

-¿Bill has visto a ese chico tan guapo? -Preguntó un Charlie de ocho años.

Su hermano miró donde el pequeño señalaba.

-Ese es Sirius Black.

-Es muy guapo. Será para mí algún día.

-Eres muy pequeño para pensar en esas cosas.

-Solo digo Bill, que algún día, ese hombre tan guapo será mío.

-¿A quién le has oído decir esas cosas?

-A tío Gideon.

El mencionado que estaba junto a su hermano Fabian escuchando la conversación sonrió.

-¡Así se habla sobrino! -Vitorearon los preuet.

Charlie sonrió.

Fin flashback.

-Joder con Charlie. -Musitó Bill.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 02.

Harry estaba en casa de sus tíos. Se encontraba en su habitación aburrido.

Debido a una advertencia de moody, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus y sorprendentemente Snape, los Dursley le dejaban tranquilo.

Hacía bastante calor en la calle así que Harry decidió quedarse dentro.

Sabía que al día siguiente, cuando cumpliría quince años, irían a recogerle.

Ya había guardado sus cosas y no sabía que más podía hacer.

Los deberes de la escuela ya los había terminado hace dos días así que estaba sin nada con que entretenerse.

Miró por la ventana recordando cómo empezó todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 03.

Unos años antes.

Dumbledore había destruido con ayuda de la orden del fénix todos los horrocruxes que Tom había creado. incluído el que había dentro del pequeño Harry Potter.

Pero si su teoría era cierta, aún quedaba uno que no había podido descubrir que era.

Había destruido: la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, el anillo de los Gaunt, el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, la serpiente y la diadema de Ravenclaw.

Con la copa, la joven Nymphadora había ayudado mucho al entrar a la bóveda de los Lestrange.

La diadema, Elena Ravenclaw le había dicho donde estaba.

El guardapelo, le había costado un poco más, pero al haber descubierto que Regulus Black murió por intentar destruirlo, logró convencer a Creacher de darle el verdadero.

La serpiente estaba en la casa de los Riddle. Alastor había sido el que la había encontrado.

El anillo de los Gaunt, casi le cuesta la vida pero... Había logrado contenerse de ponérselo.

Ahora tenía en su poder las reliquias de la muerte, pero había decidido que la piedra la guardara kingsley Shaklebolt en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Y la capa de invisibilidad pertenecía al joven Potter.

Sabía Dumbledore, que Harry debía ser dueño de las tres reliquias al cumplir los quince debido a una profecía.

"El rayo de corazón puro traerá

a los fallecidos inocentes

con las tres reliquias

será el rayo

el maestro de la muerte."

Faltaban dos meses para que comenzara un nuevo curso.

Y el joven potter entraría a hogwarts a cursar su primer año.

El director cogió un caramelo de limón y sonrió.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todo el mundo debe saber, que los personajes de Harry Potter no son míos. Le pertenece Rowlin.

Nota: este cap lo tenía desde hace muchísimo y creí que lo había subido pero solo lo subí a wattpad.

Lo siento.

No me cruciéis mucho por favor.

Capítulo 04.

Harry recordaba su primer año como si fuera ayer.

Recordaba que estaba muy nervioso y emocionado.

El viaje en tren fue fantástico y allí conoció a Ron Weasley. Su mejor amigo.

Llegaron al colegio y le pareció fascinante. Era un castillo tan bonito y le producía sensaciones que no podía explicar.

Esperaba asustado a ser seleccionado.

El sombrero le mandó a Gryffindor donde estaban todos los hermanos de Ron.

Las clases le encantaban y aunque eran difíciles, disfrutaba de todas ellas menos de pociones.

Por alguna razón que harry no entendía, Severus Snape le tenía manía. Se atrevería a decir que le odiaba.

En la clase de vuelo, compitió contra Draco Malfoy por la recordadora de Neville Longbottom. Un Gryffindor de su mismo curso.

la profesora McGonagall le pilló y creyó que le expulsarían.

Entonces le presentó a Oliver Wood. harry se asustó y se preguntó si él sería el encargado de los castigos físicos.

-Wood. Te he encontrado un buscador.

Fueron las palabras de la profesora.

Harry estaba atónito.

El chico de quinto curso le observaba analíticamente.

Cuando le dieron una escoba, Malfoy le retó a un duelo que Ron aceptó.

Resultó que el rubio no había acudido y harry, Ron, hermione y Neville que habían acabado yendo con los dos primeros, se vieron perseguidos por Filch.

Acabaron entrando en el pasillo del tercer piso que estaba prohibido. Allí había un enorme perro de tres cabezas.

Salieron corriendo rumbo a la sala común.

Hermione descubrió que el perro protegía algo porque estaba encima de una trampilla.

Días más tarde comenzaron los entrenamientos de quidditch.

Se dio cuenta que volar le parecía muy sencillo y le encantaba.

Descubrió que su padre había sido cazador de Gryffindor.

El tiempo pasó y la noche de Halloween el profesor Quirrel, un hombre que tenía miedo de su propia asignatura y tartamudeaba, gritó que había un trol en las madmorras y se desmayó.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba en el baño de las chicas y Ron y él fueron a buscarla.

Terminaron enfrentándose al trol y desmayándolo.

A partir de ese momento, Hermione se convirtió en su amiga.

En navidad, Harry no esperaba recibir regalos y se asombró cuando vio que tenía unos cuantos a los pies de su cama.

Dulces de parte de Hermione, una flauta fabricada por Hagrid, un jersey y pasteles de parte de la madre de Ron y una capa de invisibilidad que alguien anónimo le había mandado diciendo que había pertenecido a su padre.

Exploró el castillo con su capa la primera vez solo.

Cuando huía de Filch y el profesor Snape, entró a un aula bacía donde encontró un espejo que le mostraba a su familia.

Harry volvió varias veces hasta que Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, le dijo en qué consistía el espejo.

Era un artefacto que le mostraba sus más profundos deseos. pero no se harían realidad.

Meses más tarde, descubrieron lo que guardaba el perro y pensaron que el profesor Snape quería robarlo.

Era la piedra filosofal.

Semanas después, Hagrid entró a la biblioteca a la sección de dragones.

Cuando Ron, hermione y Harry fueron a su cabaña, descubrieron que allí había un huevo de dragón.

Cuando nació y creció un poco, Harry sugirió que le escribieran a Charlie. El hermano mayor de Ron que trabajaba en Rumanía con dragones.

Hermione y Harry fueron a la torre de Astronomía con el dragón y se lo entregaron a unos amigos de Charlie.

Se dejaron la capa en la torre y Filch los encontró.

Neville fue a avisarles y también le pillaron.

Les quitaron ciento cincuenta puntos.

El castigo que les pusieron fue ir con Hagrid al bosque prohibido.

Allí encontraron a un unicornio muerto y después, alguien que bebía de una herida.

un centauro acompañó a Harry a los límites del bosque y le explicó que si alguien bebía sangre de unicornio, viviría una vida maldita.

Después de los exámenes, descubrieron que si tocabas música, Fluffy el perro de tres cabezas se calmaba.

Fueron de noche al tercer piso y tuvieron que afrontar varias pruebas.

Calmaron a Fluffy con la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado a Harry.

Se enfrentaron al lazo del diablo. Hermione logró sacarlos de allí utilizando fuego azul.

Tuvieron que volar para conseguir una llave para abrir otra puerta.

Después, tuvieron que jugar al ajedrez, donde Ron quedó inconsciente.

Pasaron a través de otra puerta donde había un trol más grande que el de la noche de Halloween. Afortunadamente, éste estaba muerto.

Hermione resolvió un acertijo de lógica y bebió una poción para ayudar a Ron.

harry bebió otra para atravesar la siguiente puerta.

El que había en la siguiente sala no era Snape si no Quirrel.

Harry consiguió la piedra y se desmayó a causa del dolor que Quirrel le infringía al tocarle.

Antes de eso, había descubbierto que detrás de la cabeza, el profesor de defensa tenía la cara de Voldemort.

Despertó tres días después en la enfermería.

Dumbledore le dijo que a causa del sacrificio de su madre, Quirrel no podía tocarlo porque sentiría dolor.

porque Voldemort no entendía lo que era el amor.

hagrid acudió un tiempo más tarde y le entregó un álbum de fotos en las que aparecían sus padres y sus amigos.

Gryffindor no ganó la copa de quidditch pero ganó la copa de las casas por unos puntos extra que Dumbledore les otorgó a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville.

El día de volver a casa llegó y Harry ya quería que terminara el verano.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de la maravillosa J K Rowlin.

Capítulo 05.

El verano en casa de sus tíos fue espantoso.

Trabajaba al sol, y no le llegaban cartas de sus amigos.

También, Ron le había llamado por teléfono y Vernon se había cabreado muchísimo.

En una cena que tenían los Dursley, tras que Dobby se presentara en casa y le pidiera a Harry que no volviera al colegio, Harry se negara y descubriera que el elfo doméstico le escondía su correspondencia, Dobby tirara el pastel que hizo su tía con el consecuente de que a Harry le llegara una carta del uso indebido de la magia en menores, esto provocó que sus tíos descubrieran que no se le permitía hacer magia fuera de la escuela.

Harry fue encerrado en su habitación con permiso de salir dos veces al día para ir al baño.

Le pusieron rejas en la ventana y atrancaron la puerta colocándole una gatera por donde le metían la comida.

Un tiempo después, Ron y los gemelos Fred y George, fueron a rescatarle en el coche volador de su padre.

La señora Weasley los descubrió y les castigó.

Días más tarde fueron a comprar sus útiles al Callejón Diagon y Harry utilizó por primera vez la red flu.

Pronunció mal y acabó en el callejón knocturn.

Estaba en una tienda que tenía artefactos siniestros.

Iba a salir cuando vio a través del cristal a Draco Malfoy y su padre.

Ambos rubios entraron en la tienda y Lucius habló con el dependiente sobre objetos prohibidos que tenía en casa.

Draco casi encuentra a Harry que se había escondido en un armario negro pero afortunadamente, Lucius llamó a su hijo impidiendo que abriera la puerta.

Salió de la tienda y tras vagar un rato, se encontró por suerte con Hagrid.

Cuando consiguió salir del callejón Knocturn, un rato después fueron a la librería donde se encontraron con Gilderoy Lockart que les dijo que sería su nuevo profesor de defensa.

Entraron los Malfoy, y Lucius y Arthur se pelearon.

El día de volver a Hogwarts llegó y al intentar entrar en el andén, Harry y Ron no lo consiguieron así que decidieron coger el coche de su padre que volaba.

Lograron llegar al colegio pero al cohche lo golpeó el sauce boxeador.

Snape los encontró, y los llevó al despacho de McGonagall.

Los chicos fueron castigados y después de cenar, en la torre de Gryffindor les esperaba una fiesta.

El día que les tocó defensa, descubrieron que el profesor era un fraude porque dejó sueltos duendecillos de Cornualles y ellos le tiraron la barita por la ventana.

Draco Malfoy entró en el equipo de quidditch de su casa como buscador y su padre hizo una donación dándole a cada miembro del equipo de la casa Slytherin escobas del más nuevo modelo.

Ese día, Harry descubrió el significado de "sangre sucia."

En un castigo con Lockart Harry escuchó una voz que provenía de las paredes pero su profesor negó haber oído algo.

El tiempo fue pasando, y Harry seguía escuchando aquella desagradable voz.

Acudió a la fiesta de Nick casi decapitado y cuando Ron, Hermione y él regresaron del acontecimiento, se encontraron a la gata del conserje colgando cabeza abajo de la cola con un mensaje escrito en la pared.

Harry y sus amigos creyeron que Draco Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin y decidieron hacer poción multijugos.

En un club de duelo que Lockart abrió, Harry y Draco se vatieron y cuando Malfoy hizo aparecer una serpiente con su varita, descubrieron que Harry hablaba parsel.

En navidad, tras descubrir que Draco no era el heredero de Slytherin, Harry encontró un diario.

Habían comenzado a encontrar alumnos petrificados. Incluso un fantasma.

Con el diario de Tom Ryddle encontraron que Hagrid había sido hallado culpable del asesinato de una niña.

Se llevaron a Hagrid a Azcaban y el semigigante dijo antes de irse que debían seguir a las arañas para encontrar lo que buscaban.

Como Hermione estaba petrificada, Harry y Ron siguieron a las arañas junto con Fang.

Se encontraron con unas acromántulas que casi les comen vivos pero gracias al coche de Arthur que se había enfadado y se había ido a vivir al bosque, pudieron escapar.

El tiempo pasó, y descubrieron gracias a Hermione que la cosa que petrificaba a los alumnos era un basilisco.

Raptaron a Ginny, y Harry y Ron bajaron junto con el profesor Lockart a la cámara de los secretos.

El profesor de defensa intentó lanzarles un encantamiento desmemorizante, pero como la barita de Ron estaba rota, el tiro le salió por la culata y acabó desmemorizándose a sí mismo.

Harry consiguió destruir el diario con un colmillo de basilisco y así, los horrocruxes acabaron destruidos por completo.

Subieron al baño gracias al fénix de Dumbledore.

Harry también liberó a Dobby, el elfo de los Malfoy.

Ganaron también la copa de las casas pero no la de quidditch.

Volvieron a casa para pasar otro verano.

Harry deseaba poder ir a la madriguera cuanto antes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J K Rowlin.

Capítulo 06.

Ese verano fue igual que los dos anteriores. Horrible, tedioso y aburrido.

El día de su cumpleaños, ni siquiera se acordaron. Para colmo, la tía Marge iba a pasar allí una semana.

Todo fue bien hasta la última noche donde la señora se metió con los padres de Harry y éste muy enfadado, la infló.

escapó de casa y cogió el autobús noctámbulo hasta el caldero chorreante.

Se hizo pasar por Neville Longbottom y allí descubrió que un asesino se había escapado de Azcaban. Sirius Black.

Pasó el resto del verano en el caldero chorreante.

Todos los días iba al callejón Diagon a comer helados y a contemplar la mejor escoba. "La saeta de fuego".

En el expreso de Hogwarts, encontraron al que supusieron sería el nuevo profesor de defensa que estaba dormido en uno de los compartimentos.

Entraron dementores en busca de Sirius Black. Y a causa de eso, Harry se desmayó.

En tercer año, tuvo un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

En ese año, los dementores custodiaban el colegio.

En un partido de quidditch los dementores entraron al campo provocando que Harry volviera a desmayarse y así, Hufflepuff ganó el partido.

Su escoba quedó destrozada porque fue golpeada por el sauce boxeador.

Las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, eran fantásticas.

Fred y George le dieron a Harry el mapa del merodeador con el que se escapaba a Hogsmeade.

En navidades recibió una escoba nueva. "La saeta de fuego".

McGonagall se la confiscó para cerciorarse de que no estaba maldita.

Tiempo después, se la devolvió diciéndole que estaba todo bien.

Harry descubrió que Sirius Black era su padrino y que él había traicionado a sus padres.

Se enfadó muchísimo y quiso vengarse.

También estaba aprendiendo a realizar un patronus con el profesor Lupin.

Harry había descubierto hace un tiempo, que prefería observar a sus compañeros de equipo sin camiseta que a sus compañeras.

Le había costado aceptarlo, porque en el mundo muggle eso no estaba tan bien visto y sus tíos siempre habían dicho que eso estaba mal. Que era una aberración.

Pero después de ver a Percy Weasley besándose con Adrian Pucey, y tras habérselo dicho a Fred y George, éstos le habían dicho que en el mundo mágico, los matrimonios homosexuales estaban bien vistos y que incluso, los magos podían quedar embarazados.

Con esta noticia, Harry estuvo callado durante veinte minutos y le costó una semana asimilarlo.

Los gemelos también le confesaron que a ellos les gustaban los hombres y bromearon diciendo que Oliver Wood estaba bastante bien formado.

Pero aún no comprendía lo que le pasaba con respecto a Remus Lupin.

Se lo comentó a los gemelos porque ellos eran los únicos que sabían su secreto.

No es que quisiera ocultarlo ni que se avergonzara de ello pero en estos temas, se sentía más cómodo hablando con Fred y George.

-La verdad Harry, es que el profesor Lupin está bastante bien. -Le comentaron unos días después.

-¿Qué queréis decir?

-Que a pesar de que está casi en los cuarenta, se conserva bien.

-Pero sigo sin entender qué me pasa. Quiero decir que... Cedric es atractivo y soy consciente de ello. Observo a Oliver al cambiarse en los vestuarios. ¡Mierda! ¡Si incluso Malfoy está para comérselo cuando vuela!

Fred y George le dieron la razón.

-También me he fijado en que Lupin está muy bueno. Pero... ¿Por qué no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza?

-Tal vez... Te has enamorado.

-¿Cómo va a ser eso? si ni siquiera le conozco.

-El amor es como nosotros. No sigue ni entiende de reglas.

-No puede ser. Es imposible.

-Harry. Nada es imposible.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?

-Eso hermanito, tendrás que decidirlo tú.

Ganaron la copa de quidditch y Oliver sollozó en el hombro de un sonriente Harry.

La fiesta de Gryffindor fue épica.

Tras descubrir que su padrino era inocente y que lo hubieran absuelto de todos los cargos, Harry se sintió satisfecho.

Lograron atrapar a Petigrew, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Dumbledore y al primer ministro, el cual se desmayó de la impresión.

Peter fue sentenciado al beso del dementor. Cosa que Harry no lamentaba.

A Remus le dio un poco de lástima pero sabía que se lo merecía. Había vendido a Lily y James. Cuando había sido el chico de gafas, quien le había incluido en el grupo.

Sirius quería matarle con sus propias manos pero se contuvo por Harry.

Ron se sintió horrorizado por haber dormido con un hombre rata durante tanto tiempo.

Percy Weasley al enterarse, bomitó de asco con la mala suerte de que le pilló a Pucey en la túnica.

Percy se sintió muy avergonzado pero supo compensarle.

O eso supusieron Harry y los gemelos si los gemidos que se escuchaban en el aula de al lado eran prueba suficiente.

-¿Te has enterado? -preguntó Fred cuando Harry llegó al aula vacía donde le habían dicho los gemelos que se reunieran.

-¿De qué?

-De lo del profesor Lupin. -Contestó George.

-¿De que es un hombre lobo?

Los pelirrojos asintieron.

-Me enteré anoche.

-Ah claro. La cosa con Black.

Harry asintió.

-¿Y qué piensas?

-No lo sé. Me produce algo de respeto pero... Creo que no me importa.

-Nosotros creemos que es genial. Es un licántropo, pero es un profesor guay. -Dijo George.

-Al principio, nos sorprendimos muchísimo pero... No nos ha atacado nunca así que... -Secundó Fred.

Harry sonrió.

-Cada día me gusta más.

-Pareces una Hufflepuff enamorada. -Rió Fred.

-¡Piérdete Weasley!

Ambos gemelos rieron.

Charlaron un rato más y después se dirigieron los tres a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Por tercer año consecutivo ganaron la copa de las casas.

Y días después, volvían todos a sus hogares.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de J K Rowlin.

Capítulo 07.

Sirius estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina en Grymmauld Place pensativo.

Le habían permitido a su ahijado pasar dos semanas con él.

Ahora estaba esperando a que bajara a desayunar.

Llevaba varios días notándole distante y nervioso. Como si algo le preocupara o le inquietara.

Cuando Remus iba alguna tarde, Harry se mostraba inquieto y parecía como si quisiese desaparecer de allí. De hecho, cuando el licántropo llevaba diez o quince minutos en la antigua casa de los Black, Harry se disculpaba y se iba a otra sala.

Parecía querer evitar a Remus pero Sirius no entendía por qué.

Le había preguntado qué tal profesor era, y su ahijado había contestado que había sido el mejor que había tenido.

El año que venía, Moody ocuparía el cargo. Pero al siguiente curso, Lunático volvería a ser el profesor de defensa.

El animago escuchó pasos que bajaban por la escalera y sonrió.

El menor llegó a la ccocina y dio los buenos días bostezando.

-¿Cómo has dormido Cachorro?

-Muy bien ¿Y tú?

-Sin pesadillas.

Ambos sonrieron.

Harry se sirvió algo para desayunar y se sentó en frente de su padrino.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Cervatillo?

El chico le miró dudoso pero asintió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro.

-¿Te pasa algo con Lunático?

El menor se atragantó con su colacao.

-P para n nada. ¿Por qué?

-Siempre que viene desapareces y no sales hasta que se ha ido.

-Porque bueno... Pienso que querréis estar a solas... Lleváis muchos años sin veros y...

-Cachorro. Conocía a tu padre tan bien como la palma de mi mano. Y sé cuando mentía o cuando no me decía toda la verdad. Y tú tienes sus mismos gestos.

-No estoy mintiendo.

Sirius suspiró.

-Sé que no me conoces desde hace mucho y... Hasta hace unas semanas creías que yo había traicionado a tus padres pero... Puedes confiar en mí. No soy tu padre ni nada pero me gustaría... Entiendo que no te fíes de mí aún...

-N no es eso. Es que... Ni yo entiendo lo que me pasa. Es decir, lo entiendo, pero no me lo creo. Supongo que no lo he asimilado del todo.

El joven pareció tan perdido que a Sirius le dieron ganas de abrazarlo.

-Cuando estés listo y quieras contármelo, si es que deseas contármelo algún día, estoy aquí para escucharte. Voy a apoyarte pase lo que pase.

Harry le sonrió.

Rascaba la mesa con la uña del dedo corazón nerviosamente.

Después, golpeó su taza con las uñas pensativo.

-C creo que m me gustan los hombres.

Sirius se sorprendió por la confesión.

No por lo que había dicho su ahijado, si no porque se abriera tan pronto a él y con algo tan personal como eso.

James era igual. Cuando no hacía ni tres días que se conocían, ya le había contado algunos problemas familiares.

-¿Crees? ¿O lo sabes?

-Lo sé. -Susurró el chico mirando los dibujos de su plato.

-Bueno... A mí también.

-¿D de verdad?

-Sí. Bueno a mí me gustan hombres y mujeres.

Harry le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

-Sé que en el mundo de los magos está bien visto. Fred y George me lo han dicho. Pero en el mundo muggle, no es algo que la gente suela aprobar.

-No entiendo por qué. -Frunció el ceño Sirius.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero como en el mundo muggle no está bien visto... Me cuesta decírselo a la gente. Recuerdo que cuando se lo conté a Fred y George, me miraron como si les hubiese dicho que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

-Son geniales esos chicos.

Harry asintió de acuerdo con su padrino.

-¿Y hay algo más?

Ante la palidez del chico, Sirius se apresuró en decir:

-No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Sólo quiero decirte que estaré aquí cuando quieras hablar.

-Es que...

Harry dudó.

-Tranquilo Cachorro.

El menor respiró hondo y decidió contárselo a su padrino.

-Me siento extraño alrededor del profesor Lupin.

Ante el ceño fruncido de su padrino, Harry se corrigió.

-Quiero decir Remus.

-¿Extraño en qué sentido?

-M me gusta.

-A todo el mundo le suele gustar Remus. Aunque a la mayoría, deja de gustarle cuando se enteran de su pequeño problema peludo. Es una persona maravillosa.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de gustar.

-No entiendo Cachorro.

Sirius estaba confuso.

-M me gusta c como... Como... hombre.

-Ah entiendo. Sí. Remus es un buen hombre.

-No me refiero a eso padrino.

Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso. No sabía cómo explicarse.

Sirius miraba fijamente a su ahijado. Estaba inquieto. No paraba de golpear el suelo con el pie, hacer dibujos abstractos con la uña del índice en la mesa y mover inquieto la mano izquierda.

-él me atrae.

Sirius se quedó pensando un rato asimilando las palabras del hijo de su hermano en todo menos de sangre.

-¿T te atrae cómo atraer de atraer? ¿cómo... Te parece atractivo o algo así?

-Algo así. Aunque... es más...

-Espera Cachorro. Déjame respirar hondo porque creo que voy a hiperventilar.

-De acuerdo.

-A ver si lo entiendo. -Dijo Sirius al cabo de unos segundos.

Harry le miró fijamente.

-Lunático te atrae. No solo te parece atractivo.

Harry asintió.

-¿Entonces?

-Según Fred y George, ellos dicen que... Estoyenamoradodeél.

-¿Puedes repetir eso último? Lo has dicho tan bajito que no te he entendido. Tengo oído canino por eso de que me convierto en perro y tal. Pero ni aún así he logrado entenderte.

-Digo que Fred y George creen que estoy enamorado de él.

-¿Enamorado de Lunático?

Sirius estaba atónito.

-Si.

-Vaaalee. Estoy impresionado. No me esperaba esto.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Lo que quieras Cachorro.

-¿Vosotros nunca...?

-¿Nunca qué?

-N nada. Sólo es curiosidad.

-Pregunta lo que desees.

-¿Nunca habéis tenido una relación?

-No. Él al ser licántropo, tiene una pareja destinada y no soy yo. Quiero mucho a Lunático, pero como a un hermano pequeño.

-Entiendo.

-¿Sabías eso de la pareja destinada verdad?

Harry asintió.

-C cuando me enteré de que Remus es un licántropo, busqué todo lo que pude en la biblioteca.

Sirius sujetó con suavidad la mano de su ahijado.

-Sé que es una tontería. Un flechazo adolescente. Algo sin importancia.

-Detente Cervatillo.

Harry le miró.

Mientras, Tinsi, una elfina doméstica que Sirius había comprado para que ayudase a Kreacher con la casa, recogía la mesa.

El animago obligó a Harry a ponerse de pie.

le abrazó por los hombros y le dirigió a una salita azul cielo.

Se sentaron juntos en un sofá.

Canuto sujetó a su ahijado de la barbilla para que no apartara la vista.

Le miró con seriedad y dijo:

-Nunca digas que algo que te pase es una tontería. Te has enamorado de Remus, algo inesperado, pero no es una tontería. Al menos, para ti no lo es. ¿Verdad?

-Verdad. -Susurró Harry al borde del llanto.

Sirius le soltó la barbilla y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

-S sé que es complicado porque yo tengo casi catorce años y él tiene treinta y cinco.

Harry comenzó a sollozar. Las lágrimas que no había derramado en el colegio, las estaba soltando ahora.

Sirius le atrajo hacia él en un abrazo.

Le sentó en su regazo y se mecieron juntos.

-Sé que me saca veintiún años pero no me importa. Pero... Él tiene una pareja destinada y... No soy yo.

-No sabes eso. Aún no tienes quince años.

-¿Cómo voy a ser yo? No quiero crearme falsas esperanzas porque si cumplo los quince y no soy yo...

Sirius abrazó al adolescente más fuerte.

-Aunque si yo fuera su pareja... no me gustaría que me elijiera solo porque sí.

-Cuando un lobo encuentra su pareja destinada, Ésta pasa a ser la persona más importante para él y el amor que siente por su compañero o compañera es tan fuerte, que si es rechazado...

-El licántropo muere. -Finalizó Harry.

Su padrino asintió.

-He intentado fijarme en otros chicos pero...

Harry no te fuerces a ti mismo a sentir otra cosa. Sé que es duro y doloroso, pero si tratas de forzar otros sentimientos, sufrirás más.

-¿A ti te ha pasado?

Sirius asintió triste.

-Estuve enamorado un tiempo de alguien que no podía corresponderme. A él le gustaban las mujeres y estaba enamorado de una.

El animago acarició con suavidad el pelo de su ahijado.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?

-No.

-¿Quién era?

Sirius suspiró.

Harry se levantó como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica por el culo.

-¡No era Snape! ¿Verdad? ¿No quieres decírmelo porque era él?

El chico se levantó y dio vueltas por la sala como si tuviese hormigas en sus testículos.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Júrame que no era Snape! puedo apoyarte en todo menos en eso. Snape es como... Siniestro y...

Harry se estremeció.

Sirius le atrapó y le sentó en su regazo.

Entonces comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Retira eso ahora mismo.

-N no l lo ha haré.

-¿Cómo has podido nombrar a éso en esta casa?

-A Si Sirius l le g gusta Snape. A Si Sirius l le g gusta Snape. -Decía el joven entre risas.

En ese momento, la chimenea se volvió verde pero nadie lo notó.

-¡Estás loco! Si a mí me gusta Quejicus, entonces a ti te gusta... Draco.

-N no es verdad. A ti t te gu gusta Snape. ¡Admítelo!

El animago dejó de hacerle cosquillas al chico.

Le miró seriamente y dijo:

-Vale Harry. Severus era de quien estaba enamorado.

Un sonido de un vaso de cristal estrellándose contra el suelo les hizo saltar.

Remus Lupin estaba mirándolos como si hubieran lanzado un crucio a un pequeño labrador.

Harry no sabía si esconderse detrás del licántropo, o quedarse en brazos de su padrino.

-Hola Lunático. -Dijo Sirius como si nada.

Levantó su barita y reparó el vaso.

Limpió el té que se había derramado y mandó el vaso a la cocina.

-¿A aca acabas d de decir q que te gusta Severus?

-Sip.

-James debe estar revolcándose en su tumba.

-Pienso lo mismo. -Aportó Harry.

-¡Hey Jamie! ¡Me gusta Quejicus!

Sirius comenzó a reirse como loco.

-No soy papá pero... tengo ganas de golpearte la cabeza contra una pared y lavarte la boca con jabón por decir tal atrocidad. No quiero ser grosero pero... Deberían encerrarte en San Mungo o en Azcaban solo por haber siquiera pensado en eso.

Sirius sonrió.

-Severus es... Genial, tiene un carácter envidiable, su pelo es sedoso, sus ojos oscuros me transportan a un lugar feliz, su sonrisa es preciosa...

Harry huyó de los brazos de su padrino y Remus le abrazó.

Harry se tensó pero decidió no apartarse.

Debía actuar con normalidad.

Se acercó al oído del licántropo y susurró:

-Creo que se ha vuelto definitivamente loco.

Remus se estremeció al sentir la cercanía del aliento del chico en su oreja.

Atinó a asentir a las palabras del hijo de su mejor amigo.

-Estaba bromeando. Quería animar al cachorro.

-No se bromea con eso. -Dijeron Harry y Remus a coro.

-Voy a lavarme la boca unas mil veces o más.

-Más te vale. Si no... No dejaré que hables. -Dijo Lunático.

-Y tienes razón Cachorro. Deberían encerrarme en Azcaban solo por insinuar que me gusta Quejicus.

Harry no se tranquilizó del todo. Miraba con recelo a su padrino.

Sirius se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

El licántropo y el adolescente se quedaron solos en la salita.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 08.

Remus estaba un poco aburrido.

Sirius había salido en una cita y él se había quedado con Harry y los gemelos Weasley que habían venido a ver al Cachorro.

Se habían encerrado en una salita color burdeos y llevaban allí como una hora y media.

Habían puesto un hechizo silenciador así que no podía oír nada.

No es que quisiera espiarlos si no que había pasado por allí y no había escuchado ningún sonido.

Remus sospechaba que Harry le evitaba o algo parecido. Se había preguntado varias veces si al chico no le caía bien o si tenía algún problema con que él fuera un licántropo.

Incluso se lo había comentado a Sirius pero éste le había asegurado que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Sin embargo, Lunático había notado que cada vez que iba a visitarlos, Harry huía en cuanto podía y no le volvía a ver.

-¿Qué le pasará conmigo? -Se preguntaba el lobo.

Subió las escaleras para buscar un libro que fuera entretenido. Y al pasar por delante de la salita donde estaban Harry y los gemelos escuchó voces.

No quería escuchar así que se alejó. Pero cuando estaba a cierta distancia, escuchó su nombre y se detuvo curioso.

Sabía que no estaba bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero no por nada era un merodeador. Y a ver quién no se detiene a escuchar si oye su nombre detrás de la puerta.

Lunático tenía el oído muy fino pero decidió acercarse más para no perderse nada.

Se movió sigilosamente hasta estar delante de la puerta.

-¿... tu padrino? -Estaba preguntando uno de los gemelos.

-Sí. -Contestaba Harry.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Hablamos de que era complicado y también me dijo que ellos no habían tenido una relación. Que él y el profesor Lupin se querían como hermanos.

Remus se preguntaba de qué estarían hablando.

-¿Entonces vía libre no?

-No digas tonterías Fred.

-Soy George.

-Eres Fred.

-Mierda Potter. No es justo.

Remus escuchó como Harry reía.

-Te falta un año para cumplir los quince. Aún no sabes si...

-No seré yo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Por qué iba a ser yo?

-(¿Para qué tendrá que esperar a tener quince años?) -Se preguntaba el licántropo.

-Nunca se sabe. -Continuó diciendo uno de los pelirrojos.

-No quiero hacerme ilusiones. ¿Y si resulta que no lo es?

-¿Y si da la casualidad de que sí?

-El hecho de que yo esté enamorado de él, no quiere decir nada. Dudo mucho que yo sea la pareja destinada de Remus Lupin.

El licántropo no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-(Debe ser un malentendido) -Pensó.

Y decidió quedarse un poco más para saber a quién se refería en realidad.

-No seas tan pesimista hermanito.

-George tiene razón. No sabes si serás o no el compañero del profesor lupin.

-Me gustaría serlo, pero no creo que tenga esa suerte.

Definitivamente, Remus no había escuchado mal.

Decidió que ya no quería coger el libro y tampoco quería seguir delante de esa puerta escuchando.

-(Ya entiendo ese refrán que dice: "La curiosidad mató al gato". Yo soy un lobo, pero casi me desmallo.) -Pensaba aturdido.

Bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a esperar allí a su amigo.

Por suerte no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo solo porque la puerta principal se abrió y Sirius entró en casa.

-Hola Canuto. ¿Qué tal la cita?

-Pésima. Sólo quiso salir conmigo por ser el padrino de Harry.

-Estúpida interesada. -Gruñó Lunático.

-Michelle Brice será la número doscientos cincuenta y tres de la lista de "Jamás en la vida".

El animago llamó a la elfina doméstica para que le sirviera un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

Remus decidió compartir con su amigo lo que había escuchado.

-Ya sé por qué el Cachorro me evita.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo hace.

-Bueno como quieras. Pero sé la razón por la cual no pasa mucho tiempo cerca de mí.

Canuto no estaba preocupado porque nunca adivinaría la verdadera razón.

-A ver dime otra de tus teorías.

-No es una teoría. Es la verdadera razón.

Sirius dio un trago a su zumo y esperó.

-He escuchado a Harry hablar con Fred y George. Yo no quería, pero dijeron mi nombre y me dio curiosidad.

El animago se preocupó.

-¿y?

-Te va a parecer una gilipollez pero... Harry...

-¿Qué pasa?

El Black había decidido hacerse el tonto.

-He escuchado que le gusto. -Susurró.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es una tontería verdad? ¿Cómo voy a gustarle? Debí haber oído mal y...

-Remus detente.

Sirius le miraba con seriedad.

-Cuéntame exactamente lo que has oído.

El licántropo ovedeció y le dijo todo lo que había escuchado detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué opinas?

-Opino que no dirás nada. Harás como si no hubieras escuchado nada y no volveremos a mencionarlo.

-¿Crees que pueda ser mi...?

-Si lo fuera, cosa que no sé si ocurrirá, lo afrontaremos cuando pase. Si es que pasa.

-Pero es el hijo de Cornamenta.

-Por eso harás como si nada.

-¿Y si por alguna casualidad resulta ser mi compañero?

-Entonces amigo prepárate porque Jamie te cortará las pelotas desde el otro barrio y Lily te lanzará todo el repertorio de maldiciones que inventó para mantener alejado a Cornamenta.

El licántropo se estremeció.

-Se me hace tarde. Será mejor que me vaya.

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?

-Eso te pasa por escuhchar lo que no debes.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso me lo dices tú?

-Soy el maduro en esta relación.

-Eso ha sonado mal. -Dijo alguien detrás de Sirius.

Harry, Fred y George les miraban divertidos.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir.

-De acuerdo pelirrojos. Espero que lo hayáis pasado bien.

-Genial. -Dijeron ambos Weasley.

Tras despedirse, Fred, George y Remus se marcharon a sus casas.

-¿Qué tal te lo has pasado?

-Muy bien.

Sirius decidió que no le contaría lo que había oído Remus.

-¿Cenamos?

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina charlando animadamente de tribialidades.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de J. K. Rowlin.

El día uno de Septiembre llegó y los alumnos se dirigían al colegio a cursar un nuevo año.

En la cena, Dumbledore les anunció que ese año se celebraría el torneo de los tres magos.

El torneo se celebraría en Hogwarts y vendrían dos colegios invitados. Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.

La edad límite serían diecisiete años, algo que hizo protestar a la mayoría.

Las clases con Moody eran fantásticas pero Harry echaba de menos a Remus.

Los colegios invitados llegaron y celebraron un gran banquete de bienvenida.

Unos días más tarde, se eligieron los campeones.

En Beauxbatons salió Fleur Delacour, de Durmstrang salió Victor Krum y de Hogwarts salió Cedric Digory.

Pasó la primera prueba y Krum iba en cabeza.

Harían un baile antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y deberían aprender a bailar.

Harry no quería ir con nadie así que George se ofreció voluntario para ir con él.

Fred fue con Lee Jordan.

En realidad, George quería ir con Blaise Zabini, pero no sabía como pedírselo.

El día del baile llegó y todo estaba precioso.

Harry bailó algunas canciones y después se sentó con un enfurruñado Ron.

Al día siguiente, George le dijo a Harry que había conseguido bailar con Zabini después de haber recibido dos maldiciones por parte de Parkinson, un maleficio por cuenta de Nott y varios hechizos producto de la generosidad de Malfoy.

El pelirrojo también dijo que había habido varios besos.

Harry se alegraba mucho por él.

la navidad llegó y Harry junto con los Weasley la pasaría en Grymmauld Place.

Los gemelos habían colocado muérdago por toda la casa haciendo que se besaran varias personas.

Sirius había tenido que besar a Fred, George, Kingsley, Remus y a su ahijado.

Remus estaba de espaldas a la mesa mirando pensativo por la bentana.

Vio como Harry se acercaba corriendo pero se quedó quieto.

-¿Qué pasa Cachorro?

-No me puedo mover.

El licántropo miró hacia arriba y palideció.

Harry siguió su mirada y se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Cuanto más tiempo paséis sin besaros, más tiempo tendréis que estar con las bocas juntas. -Advirtió Arthur.

Remus se apresuró a sujetar al menor por la cintura y unió sus labios.

Harry en lo único que podía pensar era:

-(¡Remus me está besando!)

El beso fue lento y pausado.

A Remus le encantó pero no dejó traslucir nada en su expresión.

Se trataba del hijo de sus mejores amigos por el amor a Merlín.

Más tarde, Fred y George se miraban cómplices.

Harry les guiñó un ojo y les sonrió agradecido.

El año pasó sin contratiempos.

El campeonato lo ganó Cedric y decidió darle el dinero a Fred y George para su futura tienda de bromas.

Ellos se lo agradecieron efusivamente.

Harry estaba nervioso. En un mes y medio cumpliría los quince años y ahí averiguaría si era o no la pareja destinada de su amado lobo.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Roulin.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos.

Capítulo 10.

Blaise Zabini era un chico de quince años.

Al año siguiente cursaría su quinto año en Hogwarts.

El era alto, delgado pero musculoso, piel morena, pelo negro y ojos color chocolate.

Ante todo el colegio era un chico serio, superficial y preocupado solo por sus cosas.

Pero sus amigos sabían que Blaise en la intimidad era un chico alegre, atento, muy cariñoso y amante de las bromas.

Desde primer año se había fijado en los gemelos Weasley. Él era uno de los pocos que podía diferenciarlos porque les había observado. Por eso sabía que George era el gemelo que le gustaba.

A sus amigos se lo contó dos años más tarde.

A Draco casi le da un ataque de ansiedad, pero después de asimilarlo decidió que, aunque a él no le gustaran especialmente ninguna de esas comadrejas, apoyaría a su amigo.

En el baile de navidad del curso anterior, había conseguido bailar con George Weasley pero primero, sus amigos le habían mandado varios maleficios.

Tiempo después se habían besado y su pelirrojo, (ya consideraba que era suyo), le acompañó hasta la puerta de su sala común.

Blaise le espetó que no era ninguna señorita, pero lo único que hizo el mayor fue reírse y besarle.

Dos semanas más tarde, comenzaron a salir.

Llevaban seis meses como pareja.

No habían llegado aún a mantener relaciones, pero eso a los chicos no les importaba. Preferían esperar un poco más.

Al día siguiente, sería el decimoquinto cumpleaños de Potter, y George quería presentarle a su familia.

Sabía que al pelirrojo le preocupaba que no le gustaran porque él era un chico adinerado y los Weasley… no tenían mucho.

Los únicos que sabían de su relación eran su gemelo y Potter.

Fred Weasley le había hecho algunas bromas bastante pesadas y Potter le había lanzado hechizos bastante vergonzosos.

Estaba bastante nervioso porque no sabía como reaccionarían los Weasley al enterarse de que él y George salían juntos.

Draco y Theo también irían con él, como amigos suyos que eran.

Había costado bastante convencer a Draco, pero a Theo solo tuvo que decirle que Longbottom estaría allí.

Esperaba que no se originara una pelea.

Draco había prometido que se comportaría y Theo, bueno él estaría pendiente de cierto Gryffindor y nunca se había metido con los pelirrojos.

Los Slytherin habían decidido que irían de manera informal. Blaise no quería restregarles su fortuna en la cara.

Deseaba agradarle a la familia de su novio. Al moreno no le importaba realmente, pero sabía que para su pelirrojo era importante.

Al día siguiente, Theo, Draco y él, irían desde su mansión a la casa de los Weasley por la red flu.

Blaise decidió darse una ducha y meterse en la cama.

Sabía que mañana sería un día largo.

*-x-*

Harry estaba ansioso por ir a la madriguera.

Al día siguiente cumpliría quince años y no quería pasarlo con sus tíos.

Estaba nervioso porque al llegar su decimoquinto cumpleaños, sabría al toparse con Remus si era su pareja destinada o no.

Por un lado, quería encontrarse con el lobo, porque así sabría por fin si su amor sería correspondido.

Pero por otro lado, no quería encontrárselo porque… ¿Y si resultaba que no era su pareja destinada? ¿Y si descubría que no lo era, qué haría?

Pero… ¿Y si resultaba que sí era su compañero? ¿Qué ocurriría entonces? ¿Cómo lo sabría? ¿Sentiría algo al ver al licántropo? ¿Y si era la pareja de Remus pero él no se lo decía porque era el hijo de dos de sus mejores amigos y sentiría que los traicionaría si lo hiciera?

Todas esas preguntas nadaban en la cabeza de Harry como pececitos inquietos.

Harry se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo y suspiró de manera entrecortada.

Quería que llegara el treinta y uno de Julio, pero a la vez quería que no llegara.

El moreno deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser el compañero de Remus y le asustaba saber que no lo sería.

Sabía que si no era el compañero del lobo, se le rompería el corazón. Lo sabía tan bien al igual que sabía que tenía los ojos verdes.

Fred y George le decían que no se preocupara, pero a solas en su cuarto no podía evitar hacerlo.

*-x-*

Ya habían acabado los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa y todos se habían ido a descansar.

Por la mañana, Sirius iría a buscar a Harry y después de desayunar, le llevaría a la madriguera donde la fiesta duraría todo el día.

El animago estaba nervioso. Sabía lo que sentía su ahijado, y le preocupaba bastante lo que pasaría si al día siguiente, resultaba que él no era el compañero de Lunático.

Sabía que cuando los Potter se enamoraban, lo hacían de verdad y amaban con pasión y Sirius sabía que, si eran rechazados, sufrían como nadie.

Había vivido la experiencia con James y no quería que su ahijado pasara por algo así.

Y si resultaba que Harry y Remus eran almas gemelas, entonces esperaba que el licántropo no se comportara como un invécil y evitara al Cachorro.

Porque si hacía algo así, Sirius se encargaría de torturarlo al puro estilo Black.

Con esa decisión en mente, se duchó y se metió en la cama.

*-x-*

Charlie estaba en la habitación que compartía con Bill.

Pensaba en Sirius Black.

Para estar casi en los cuarenta y haber pasado doce años en prisión, se conservaba bastante bien.

El domador de dragones se había propuesto conquistar al seductor Sirius Black.

Si había podido convencer a su protectora madre de que quería irse a Rumanía a trabajar con dragones, podría conseguir que ese sexi hombre se fijara en él.

Aunque… ya había conseguido que le prestara atención.

No sería tan difícil como había creído en un principio.

-Serás totalmente Mío Black. Solo mío.

Con esas palabras, el pelirrojo sonrió y se quedó dormido.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de la fantástica J.K. Rowlin.

Capítulo 11.

La mañana llegó y Harry se levantó, se duchó, y se vistió.

Iría a desayunar con su padrino y estaba ansioso.

Sirius llegó cinco minutos después en su moto.

Ambos se abrazaron y después de que Harry se pusiese el casco, salieron a toda velocidad por las carreteras de Surrey.

Desayunaron en una bonita cafetería atendida por camareros bastante guapos.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista? -Preguntó Harry.

-Por supuesto. ¿Y tú?

-Créeme que sí.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

Tomaron un abundante desayuno y después se dedicaron a pasear por las calles.

-¿Estás nervioso Cachorro?

-Si te soy sincero, estoy bastante asustado. Hoy por fin sabré si seré o no correspondido.

-Tranquilízate Harry.

-Es fácil decirlo. -Gimoteó el chico.

-Yo también estoy nervioso por ti. -Confesó el animago.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que sufras. Por una parte quiero que seas la pareja destinada de Remus y por otra no.

-Explícate.

-Si eres pareja de Lunático, ambos seréis bastante felices. Tú porque estarás con la persona a la que amas, además si sois pareja se fortalecerá el vínculo, y Remus por fin estará con su compañero. Pero si lo sois, será un pelín raro veros juntos besándoos y esas cosas. A parte, que el lobo necesitará… marcarte y… también… intercambiar fluidos…

-No sigas padrino. -Pidió el chico muy sonrojado.

Sirius se carcajeó.

-Canuto. -Dijo Harry deteniéndose.

Se colocó delante del animago y siguió hablando.

-Si por algún casual soy pareja de Remus… Necesito que me prometas que… si él no me lo dice, tú lo harás. Y si al final resulta que no lo soy…

-También te lo diré. Te lo prometo Cachorro.

Harry abrazó con fuerza a su padrino.

-Gracias Sirius.

-No me las des Cachorro.

Siguieron caminando un rato más contemplando los escaparates y a la gente que paseaba por la calle.

*En la Madriguera.*

Algunos invitados ya habían llegado.

George estaba delante de la chimenea esperando con nerviosismo.

El día anterior, les había dicho a sus padres y a sus hermanos, que su novio vendría con dos amigos suyos.

Fred y Lee se acercaron a él en señal de apoyo.

Su familia le había prometido que se comportarían pasara lo que pasase.

La chimenea se iluminó de color verde y por ella salió Theodore Nott.

-Weasley, Jordan, Weasley. -Saludó el chico.

-Nott. -Dijeron los tres.

la chimenea volvió a alumbrarse y de ella salió Draco Malfoy.

-Gemelos Weasley. Jordan.

-Malfoy.

La chimenea se iluminó una tercera vez, y por ella salió Blaise Zabini.

-Hola George. -Dijo el chico.

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un suave beso en los labios.

-Hola Fred. Hola Lee.

-Hola Blaise. -Contestaron ambos.

-Vamos fuera. -Dijo Fred al cabo de un rato.

George sujetó la mano de su pareja con algo de fuerza, Fred se colocó al lado de Malfoy y Lee se acercó a Theo.

Cuando salieron, vieron que Bill y Charlie jugaban a chocar una mesa contra otra.

Al ver a los recién llegados, Charlie se desconcentró y la mesa cayó al suelo con estrépito.

Bill dejó la suya con suavidad y miró lo que había alterado a su hermano.

-¿Pero qué coj…? -Interrogó Ron.

-Somos tan geniales que desconcentramos a las masas. -Dijo Draco para destensar a su amigo.

Blaise estaba comenzando a pensar que esto había sido una pésima idea.

-¿Qué hacen aquí las serpientes? -Inquirió Ginny molesta.

Arthur y Molly al oír el alboroto, se acercaron para averiguar lo que pasaba.

-Por si no te has fijado, ése es el novio de George. -Contestó Percy mirando a Blaise.

-¿Y ellos dos qué hacen aquí? -Inquirió la chica. -Es la fiesta de harry. Seguro que a él no le gustará que…

-Los he invitado yo. -Dijo George. -Además mamá me dio permiso.

-Porque no sabía que serían estos tres los invitados. -Dijo Ginny entre dientes.

Ron quería intervenir, pero no lo hizo.

Por una vez, estaba viendo que George aunque intentara disimularlo, estaba temeroso y algo dolido de la reacción de su familia.

Además, también se había fijado, en que los recién llegados no estaban respondiendo a las provocaciones de su hermana.

Dean y Seamus se acercaron y detrás de ellos iba Neville.

Theodore se quedó mirando al castaño.

-Si lo miras así, se va a dar cuenta todo el mundo de que te gusta. -Murmuró Lee por un lado de la boca.

-No me gusta. -Se quejó Nott.

-Y yo soy Merlín. -Dijo Jordan con sarcasmo.

Ginny creía que Dean, Neville y Seamus se pondrían de su lado.

Hermione fue corriendo hasta donde se estaba congregando todo el mundo.

-No deberíais estar aquí. No sois bienvenidos ninguno de los tres. -Dijo la pelirroja.

-Son bienvenidos porque aquí también vivo yo. -Espetó George.

-Yo también creo que son bienvenidos. -Secundó Fred.

-¿Qué pasa? -Quiso saber Arthur.

Pero al ver a los tres Slytherins lo comprendió.

-Los hemos invitado nosotros. -Dijo Fred.

-Bienvenidos. -Dijo Arthur.

Y después estrechó la mano de los tres jóvenes.

-¡Pero papá! -Se indignó Ginny.

Bill y Charlie también se acercaron a saludar a los recién llegados.

Percy hizo lo mismo un rato después.

-Solo voy a decir una cosa. -Comentó Molly. -Estos chicos, son invitados de vuestros hermanos. Y como tales, quiero que se sientan cómodos. Así que no quiero discusiones al respecto. Es el cumpleaños de harry y no se merece que nadie pelee.

-Pues que se larguen.

-¡Basta Ginebra! -Bramó la señora Weasley. -¿No ves que estás haciendo daño a George? Ese chico es importante para él y tú no lo estás respetando.

-¿Y ellos? -Quiso saber Ginny.

-Ellos están aquí para que el muchacho no se sienta solo y agoviado entre tantas personas a las que no conoce bien. -Contestó Arthur.

-¡Pero él es el hurón!

-Ahora no está haciendo nada Ginny. Así que ya basta.

La señora Weasley se marchó sin dejar que nadie replicara.

Ginny fulminó con la mirada a todo el mundo y se marchó maldiciendo entre dientes.

-Bueno… no nos han hechizado. Es un comienzo. -Dijo Blaise.

George sonrió levemente.

Un gran rugido se escuchó en la distancia.

-Ese es Harry. -Dijo Ron.

Todos esperaron impacientes a que entrara.

Harry esperaba que estuviesen los Weasley y Hermione solamente.

Pero al llegar, se encontró además, a Tonks, Neville, Lee Jordan, Dean, Seamus y Kingsley. También vio a Malfoy, Nott y Zabini. Sin duda habían sido invitados por George.

-¡Sorpresa! -Gritaron todos.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

Saludó a todo el mundo con alegría.

-Hola Draco. ¿Qué hay Theodore? Me alegro de verte Blaise.

Los tres chicos miraron a Harry como si fuese un gusamoco.

-Hola Harry. yo también me alegro de verte. Feliz cumleaños.

-Muchas gracias Blaise.

-Felicidades Harry. -Dijo Theo.

-Si… felicidades Harry. -Finalizó Draco.

El ojiverde sonrió. Estaba mirando por toda la zona pero no veía a Remus por ningún lado.

-Aún no está. -Dijo Fred.

Harry asintió y se fue a hablar con Oliver que acababa de llegar.

Pasaron las horas jugando a quidditch y se lanzaron globos de agua que Sirius, Arthur, Molly Y Kingsley llenaban con sus varitas.

Comieron todos juntos y los Slytherins quedaron gratamente sorprendidos por como cocinaba la señora Weasley.

-¿Vendrá? -Le preguntó Harry a su padrino.

-Dijo que lo haría. Y él cumple sus promesas. -Respondió Sirius.

Más tarde, Remus apareció en la fiesta.

Saludó a todos con los que se cruzaba, pero no había ni rastro del Cachorro.

-Hola Lunático. Te hemos estado esperando para partir la tarta. -Dijo Sirius.

-Lo siento. Es que se me complicaron algunos trámites.

El animago sonrió.

-¿Y el Cachorro?

-Creo que está hablando con Ginny.

Remus asintió.

Él y Sirius paseaban lentamente mientras charlaban.

-¿Canuto hueles eso? -Preguntó Remus un rato después.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Huele como a… Chocolate, madera de escoba y… un extraño olor embriagante y… es cálido.

Remus estaba como en trance.

-No sé de qué me hablas. -Contestó Sirius mirando a su amigo con preocupación.

Entonces al lobo se le dilataron las pupilas y los ojos se le volvieron completamente dorados bordeados de rojo.

-¿Estás bien Remus? -Inquirió Sirius algo asustado.

Lupin había perdido el control. No por completo, pero ahora tenía la necesidad de seguir sus instintos lobunos. Había intentado resistirse, pero pronto supo que no podría hacerlo.

-C Canuto. C creo que… creo que mi pareja está aquí.

La voz de Remus sonaba más ronca, casi animal.

-De acuerdo. Cálmate. Vamos a buscar a tu pareja.

El animago le puso una mano en el hombro pero Remus se revolvió.

-No me toques. M me duele si lo haces. No entiendo por qué, pero…

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

Sirius sentía que Lunático cada vez iba perdiendo más la parte humana de sus pensamientos.

El lobo se removía inquieto. Cada vez iba más rápido siguiendo aquel delicioso olor.

-Mi compañero. Mío. -Decía Remus.

Le temblaban las manos por la ansiedad.

-¡Detente Lunático! -Gritó Sirius.

El lobo le gruñó.

-Escúchame.

-Mi compañero. -Sollozó el lobo.

-Vas a calmarte primero. No querrás asustarlo ¿verdad?

El licántropo negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Bien. Entonces, vamos a ir despacio hasta donde esté tu compañero y luego, le explicarás las cosas.

-V vale.

Ambos siguieron andando.

*-x-*

Harry se lo estaba pasando genial.

Todos habían descubierto que los Slytherins eran muy divertidos.

Pero él quería que Remus estuviera allí.

Ginny se acercó a él y se alejaron de los demás para hablar.

Fred vio esto y decidió seguirlos para saber qué pasaba.

George contempló a su hermano gemelo.

-Ve con él. -Dijo Blaise.

George dudó.

-Yo me quedaré con él. -Dijo Charlie.

El gemelo asintió, le dio un suave beso a su chico y corrió detrás de su hermano.

-Hey Fred. ¿Qué haces espiando a Ginny?

-Hay algo que no me gusta. -Explicó el otro gemelo.

Ambos se acercaron sigilosamente para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny?

Harry se sentía un poco mareado y no entendía muy bien el por qué.

-Harry tú me gustas. Y sé que tú sientes lo mismo.

-Eso no es…

-Sé que al ser hermana de tu mejor amigo, no te atreves a decirme nada.

-Ginny creo que…

-Ya me he cansado de esperar. Así que como no reaccionabas, he decidido dar yo el primer paso.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Quiso saber Harry muy confundido.

-Te he puesto una poción especial en la bebida.

-Esto no me gusta nada. -Dijo Fred.

-Opino lo mismo. -Secundó George.

La chica se fue acercando cada vez más a él.

-¿Te refieres a aquella cerveza de mantequilla que me diste?

-Eso es. -Comentó ella acariciando la mejilla del moreno.

-Resulta que no me la bebí yo.

-La chica se apartó.

-¿Cómo?

-Se la han bebido entre Charlie y Oliver.

-No pasa nada. Así, disfrutaremos más el uno del otro.

Un bajo gruñido hizo dar un respingo a los chicos.

Remus estaba allí mirando a Ginny de manera amenazadora.

-¡Mío! -Bramó el lobo.

-¡Cuidado Harry! ¡Está siguiendo los instintos del lobo! -Advirtió Sirius.

-¡Mi pareja! -Volvió a gritar Remus.

-Fred, George, llevaros a la chica de aquí. -Dijo Sirius.

Ella pataleó cuando sus hermanos la arrastraron de vuelta a la fiesta, pero ellos no la soltaron.

El lobo respiraba agitadamente.

Harry estaba muy quieto. No estaba asustado, pero no deseaba alterar más al lobo.

Harry sabía que, ahora Remus no era él por completo y tenía que tener cuidado.

El licántropo se acercó a Harry y lo contempló durante un rato como si fuera lo más maravilloso que hubiera visto nunca.

Harry no sabía qué hacer.

-Mi pareja. -Gimoteó el lobo.

Se acercó aún más al joven pero no le tocó.

Harry miró a su padrino en busca de respuestas.

-Haz lo que el instinto te diga. -Contestó el animago.

Harry estaba saltando de felicidad en su interior. Resultaba, que era el compañero de Remus John Lupin.

Un sollozo angustiado salió de la garganta del lobo.

-Sabes que si lo aceptas, no hay marcha atrás. -Advirtió Sirius.

Harry asintió.

Con algo de dificultad el licántropo dijo:

-Tienes que… si me aceptas como pareja, tienes que decírmelo. Si no lo haces, sentiré este dolor hasta que lo hagas o… hasta que me rechaces. En ese caso, los libros dicen que sentiré tanto dolor que… sentiré tanto dolor que moriré en pocas horas.

Harry le miró consternado.

-Y la aceptación no puede ser por lástima.

Tiene… tiene que ser porque de verdad me quieras como tu compañero.

Harry se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer.

Fred y George habían vuelto para observar la escena y miraban al moreno como si quisieran cargárselo.

Remus sudaba muchísimo y temblaba violentamente.

-Yo… yo quiero ser tu compañero. -Dijo Harry por fin.

Al ver que el licántropo no se movía, se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla.

Entonces Remus se enderezó y abrazó al joven con fuerza.

Aún jadeaba y temblaba un poco.

-¿Estás seguro harry? -Preguntó Lunático un poco más lúcido.

-Totalmente.

Harry también abrazaba al licántropo con fuerza.

Fred, George y Sirius miraban la escena con lágrimas de emoción.

Remus bajó la cabeza y posó los labios con los de Harry.

El beso fue lento, suave y muy dulce.

Un tenue resplandor plateado cubrió a la reciente pareja como un manto.

Remus fue dejando besos por el cuello del menor.

-Sujétate a mí con fuerza. Esto puede que duela. -Dijo el licántropo.

Harry asintió y Lunático le mordió con fuerza en un lado del cuello.

Harry sintió un placer indescriptible y por instinto, movió las caderas contra las del lobo.

Ambos se frotaron juntos y llegaron al orgasmo simultáneamente.

Entonces Harry, también clavó los dientes en la clabícula de Remus y un segundo orgasmo les vino con fuerza.

Ambas marcas resplandecieron doradas por un segundo hasta borrarse. Dejando un pequeño intrincado de líneas en donde habían estado los mordiscos.

Era una runa que significaba unión y pertenencia.

En el centro de la runa de Harry había una especie de gema dorada y en la de Remus, una verde esmeralda.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento Harry preguntó:

-¿Te arrepientes?

Remus pensó que lo haría, pero descubrió que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

-No Cachorro. ¿Y tú?

-Es lo que llevo deseando desde hace casi dos años.

Remus sonrió y los dos volvieron a besarse.

-Ahora eres completa y absolutamente mío. -Comentó Remus.

-Y tú eres definitiva e irrevocablemente mío.

Y se besaron de nuevo.

Un rato después, Remus los limpió con un hechizo.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, vieron a Sirius, Fred y George que les miraban con los ojos brillantes.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

Después, él y Remus volvieron a la fiesta cogidos de la mano con Sirius y los gemelos detrás.

Tenían que dar varias explicaciones.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. .

Yo solo me divierto con ellos y los adoro a casi todos.

Capítulo 12.

Los que habían asistido a la fiesta, estaban reunidos alrededor de una larga mesa.

Estaban esperando a que Harry, Remus, Sirius, Fred y George aparecieran para partir la tarta.

Ginny estaba muy enfadada. Ella sabía por qué tardaban tanto y se sentía indignada.

Harry tendría que ser suyo y no de ese horrible licántropo pobre.

La pelirroja esperaba que su familia se sintiera tan asqueada como ella de esa unión.

Cuando los que faltaban aparecieron, se sorprendieron de ver a Remus y Harry cogidos de la mano.

Ambos sonreían ampliamente.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Quiso saber Charlie.

-Harry es mi compañero. -Contestó Remus acercando al joven más a él instintivamente.

El domador de dragones les dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

Molly se sentía feliz por Harry. le quería como a un hijo y se alegraba por él.

-¿Y cómo funciona el vínculo? -Quiso saber Hermione.

-Los licántropos, tenemos una pareja destinada. Y cuando la encontramos, esa persona se convierte en lo más importante de nuestras vidas.

-¿Entonces, si un lobo es rechazado, qué ocurre? -Quiso saber Blaise.

-En los libros pone que el lobo siente tanta agonía que termina muriendo en pocas horas o días. -Respondió Sirius.

Muchos se estremecieron.

-¿Y esa unión es de por vida? -Cuestionó Lee.

-Si tienen cachorros y la pareja decide abandonar al lobo, sentirá dolor pero no morirá porque su prioridad, será proteger al cachorro. -Contestó Kingsley.

El auror había leído mucho sobre ese tema.

-Harry. No pasa nada si lo rechazas. Solo importa que seas feliz. Sé que lo has aceptado por lástima, pero eso un día te pasará factura y te sentirás miserable. -Intervino Ginny.

Fred y George miraron a su hermana como si ella fuera un escrebuto de cola explosiva.

-¿Tú no tienes ni idea verdad? -Inquirió George.

-No sabes lo que Harry siente de verdad. -Secundó Fred.

-él lleva enamorado de Remus casi dos años. -Continuó George.

-Y para que lo sepas, niña insolente, la aceptación no puede darse por lástima. Además, si Harry no amara a Remus, no habría sido posible que las marcas hubieran aparecido. -Espetó Sirius.

-¿Qué marcas? -Quiso saber Kingsley.

El auror había leído, que para que las marcas de unión aparezcan deben amarse de verdad.

Harry y Remus les enseñaron las runas.

-Yo soy muy distraído, pero me dí cuenta de que a Harry le gustaba Remus. No sé por qué no me lo dijo, pero no se lo reprocho. Sus razones tendría. -Comentó Ron.

-Pues no sé que le ves a ese insignificante licántropo. -Espetó Ginny.

El silencio cayó alrededor de la larga mesa.

Todos la miraban con la boca abierta.

Remus suspiró resignado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios. Y si no hubiera sido porque el lobo tomó el control, no le habría dicho la verdad a Harry. No quería que el chico se viera acosado por la prensa por tener de pareja a un hombre lobo.

-¿Es que no eres consciente de lo qque dirá la gente? "El niño que vivió, emparejado con un licántropo" -Siguió diciendo Ginny.

-¿Y qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Seguir las espectativas que el mundo mágico espera? ¿Debería casarme con una bruja y tener varios niños? ¿Y qué más? ¿Tengo que ser auror también? ¿Solo porque es lo que se espera de mí?

-Sí. -Contestó la joven. -yo podría ser tu esposa, tendríamos varios hijos, tú serías un gran auror reconocido en todo el mundo, y yo sería una escelente jugadora de quidditch profesional.

-Sigue soñando Ginebra. -Espetó Sirius.

-¡Tú no te metas! -Gritó Ginny colérica.

-Te diré algo Ginebra. En primer lugar, me importa una mierda lo que el mundo mágico espere de mí. En segundo lugar, no me casaré con una bruja, porque me van las varitas en vez de los calderos. Tercero, no quiero ser auror, muchas gracias. Respeto su trabajo, pero prefiero ser medimago. Y te diré algo más. Amo a Remus Lupin y me da exactamente igual lo que piense la gente. Yo no vivo para complacer a los demás. Eso ya lo hice durante diez años con los Dursley, y no volveré a hacerlo solo para contentar a la gente a costa de mi felicidad.

Remus estaba muy orgulloso de su Harry.

-Y te digo otra cosa. a la gente le debe dar igual si salgo con un licántropo, un trol o una acromántula. Es mi vida, y haré con ella lo que me dé la gana. Las personas que de verdad me quieren me apoyan, y eso es lo importante. Sirius es como un padre para mí, y con su aprobación, tengo suficiente.

Canuto sonrió como hacía tiempo no sonreía.

-Y… Señora Weasley… Yo la aprecio mucho, porque me ha dado el cariño de una madre, y también quiero muchísimo a sus hijos como si fueran mis hermanos. Pero… Si Ginebra vuelve a hacer otro comentario despectivo sobre mi pareja, no volveré a pisar la madriguera si ella está aquí. lo siento por todos los demás, pero no voy a permitir que a Remus se le trate de esta manera.

Lunático iba a decir que ya estaba acostumbrado, y que no importaba, pero la mirada de advertencia de Sirius le hizo callar.

-Comprendo. -Intervino Arthur. -Yo personalmente, estoy muy avergonzado por el comportamiento de mi hija.

-Te pediríamos disculpas en su nombre, pero eso no serviría de nada. -Comentó Molly.

Harry asintió dándole la razón.

Después, sujetó la cara de su novio con la mano derecha, e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

Luego, se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios dándole un beso dulce y largo.

-¿Podemos partir ya la tarta? -Gimoteó Sirius.

-Estoy ocupado padrino.

-Por favor Cachorro.

Harry se acurrucó contra el pecho del licántropo y ambos se quedaron abrazados.

-Venga, partid la tarta. Que llevo esperando tres horas. -Se quejó el ojiverde.

Todos rieron y la señora Weasley se dispuso a repartir la tarta.

Harry le daba de comer a Remus que estaba muy colorado viendo como les observaban.

-Tienes una mancha ahí. -Señaló el joven.

Y antes de que Remus dijera nada, le lamió la mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios.

La fiesta pasó sin contratiempos.

Albus Dumbledore llegó un rato después y se alegró mucho por Remus y Harry.

Los Weasley, mantuvieron a Ginny lejos de Harry.

Horas más tarde, todos se fueron a dormir.

Pero no todos durmieron solos. algunos, compartieron cama, y más que eso.

A la mañana siguiente, algunos se llevarían una gran sorpresa.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: los personajes son de J K Rowling. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Nota: ¡Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar!

Gracias por leer, comentar, dar a fav y follow.

Estoy pasando por un horrible periodo de no inspiración.

Bueno disfrutad del capi.

Espero que os guste.

Realmente no sabía qué escribir.

Capítulo 13.

Sirius se sentía realmente bien.

No estaba dormido, pero tampoco estaba despierto. Estaba en ese momento en el que estás en la cama relajado y en paz con el mundo. Tan calentito y cómodo que no te apetece levantarte.

El animago sonrió aún entre las brumas del sueño. Se sentía calentito y confortado.

Más tarde, cuando trató de moverse, descubrió que no podía hacerlo.

En un principio no le dio verdadera importancia, porque se encontraba muy cómodo.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo más lúcido, le pareció muy extraño el no poder moverse.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose casi en total oscuridad. Solo una pequeña rendija de luz asomaba entre las cortinas.

Reconoció su habitación en Grymmauld Place pero eso no ayudó mucho a su problema. Aún no comprendía por qué no podía moverse.

Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y se permitió sentir.

Notaba como algo cálido le sujetaba el estómago y las piernas.

Por lo que podía adivinar, estaba entre dos torsos masculinos.

Decidió enfocar la vista en aquello que aprisionaba su cuerpo y al ver con quien estaba, le costó varios minutos asimilarlo.

Una sábana y un edredón fino tapaba sus cuerpos pero Sirius estaba muy seguro de que debajo de las mantas se hallaban desnudos.

Él estaba de lado apoyado contra el pecho de un chico que a su vez le abrazaba.

Detrás de él, había otro hombre que también le abrazaba.

Eso no era lo que le hizo jadear, si no que esos chicos eran amigos de su ahijado.

Por suerte, ambos eran mayores de edad.

Al que tenía delante, le había conocido hace dos días en los preparativos de la fiesta sorpresa para Harry.

Era el pelirrojo sexi en el que se había fijado. Charlie Weasley.

El chico que tenía detrás le había visto cuando había ido a ver a su Cachorro jugar al quidditch cuando escapó de Azcaban. Pero realmente le había conocido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry.

El chico se llamaba Oliver Wood.

Al animago le costaba recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La cabeza le daba vueltas y más vueltas.

Dejó de intentar recordar al menos de momento, no fuera a ser que se pusiera a vomitar.

Sirius echó otro vistazo a la habitación esta vez más detenidamente.

Había ropa tirada por el suelo y varias manchas sospechosas en el escritorio, las sillas y el sofá. incluso en el armario y las paredes.

Se fijó mejor y vio también manchas en la alfombra y en la mesilla de noche.

-(La pelirroja me va a matar.) -pensó.

Sabía bien lo que Lily le diría:

-¿Se puede saber cómo eres tan irresponsable? ¡Tienes treinta y seis años por amor a Merlín! ¡Eres responsable de un menor! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… Tú?

Después le miraría como si esa situación no la sorprendiera sin embargo seguiría gritando para fastidiarle porque ella sabría que tenía resaca.

James estaría al lado de su amigo pero Sirius no esperaría que él le ayudara. Sólo se quedaría allí riéndose de su desgracia mientras su mujer seguía gritando y gritando.

Más tarde, Canuto le miraría traicionado y Cornamenta simplemente se encogería de hombros.

Sirius suspiró.

Podía imaginárselo perfectamente.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de disipar esa imagen tan dolorosa.

Cuando Oliver despertó, el animago decidió hacerse el dormido para ver como reaccionaba el jugador de quidditch.

A la vez que Oliver se despertaba también lo hizo Charlie.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí y después miraron a Sirius.

Hicieron esto un par de veces y luego una vez más.

Wood se sonrojó.

Había tenido varias fantasías con ese pelirrojo en concreto pero nunca pensó que se harían realidad. O al menos, no tan pronto.

Por otra parte, no se esperaba para nada hallarse en la cama con el padrino de su buscador y no supo qué hacer.

Charlie parecía muy agusto con la situación.

Miraba a Oliver y a Sirius con gran satisfacción.

Captó un leve movimiento y miró hacia el animago.

En ese momento los tres tenían los ojos abiertos pero no se habían movido así que seguían enredados entre brazos y piernas.

Ninguno habló mientras se separaban notando al instante la falta de calor.

Se sentaron en la enorme cama, o lo intentaron más bien.

Los tres sintieron un ramalazo de dolor en su espalda baja, señal de las actividades de la noche anterior.

Oliver pensó brevemente en que no podría subirse en una escoba en al menos dos o tres días a no ser que se aplicara una poción ahí dentro.

El pensamiento hizo que se pusiera colorado.

Charlie aunque dolorido, logró sentarse mientras sonreía.

El domador de dragones no tenía resaca así que no le costaba revivir lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-(Bill va a flipar cuando se entere.) -Pensó.

El guardián sentía una leve molestia en la cabeza, pero nada preocupante.

Se escuchó un suabe "Plop" haciendo que los tres giraran las cabezas en dirección al ruido.

Una elfina vestida con un uniforme rojo y dorado sostenía tres viales de poción.

Sirius estiró ansioso la mano hacia la pequeña criatura la cual, tras mirarle de manera reprobadora, le entregó uno de los frascos.

El líquido de su interior era de color azul cobalto.

Canuto lo miró como un perro observando un hueso.

La elfina les entregó los otros viales a Oliver y a Charlie y se retiró.

Los tres hicieron muecas al tomar el líquido.

A pesar de que el pelirrojo no tenía resaca, decidió tomárselo por si acaso.

Minutos después, Sirius se sentía como nuevo.

-por lo que puedo ver… Pasamos una noche… Bastante… Movidita. -Dijo Oliver.

Charlie soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Yo creo que fue una muy buena noche. -Comentó.

Sirius asintió de acuerdo con ambos.

-¿Qué tal si nos damos una ducha? Yo al menos necesito una. Y también café. No soy persona por la mañana hasta que no tomo café. -Intervino el animago unos segundos más tarde.

Los jóvenes se preguntaron quien iría primero, pero el mayor les agarró de la mano y tiró de ellos en dirección al baño.

La ducha era lo bastante grande como para que entraran cinco personas sin dificultad.

Se dieron algunos besos y caricias pero se sentían demasiado doloridos por la actividad de la noche anterior así que no hicieron nada más.

Más tarde, después de vestirse, bajaron a desayunar.

Tinsy ya les tenía preparada una gran cantidad de comida lo cual los tres agradecieron profusamente.

Oliver lanzó un "Tempus" con su varita y gimió.

Hacía dos horas que debería haber llegado a entrenar.

-Dashner me va a matar. -Se quejó.

-¿Llegas tarde? -Quiso saber Sirius.

-Bastante.

Oliver miró a sus acompañantes con disculpa y se levantó.

Se dirigió a la salida y desapareció por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Charlie y Sirius se miraron durante un rato sin decir nada.

-Yo también debería irme.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

El pelirrojo se levantó, se acercó al moreno y le besó en los labios.

-Nos vemos Sirius.

Cuando Charlie se marchó, volvió la vista atrás y le dedicó una última sonrisa al ojigris.

Cuando Sirius se quedó solo, suspiró.

-Me gustaría tener una relación.

Canuto podía escuchar la estruendosa risa de su mejor amigo en su mente.

-Te echo tanto de menos Cornamenta…

Antes de que pudiera sumirse en un pozo de depresión, escuchó rugir la chimenea señal de que alguien entraba en casa.

Su Cachorro apareció segundos después por la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola Sirius. Veo que no has pasado la noche solo. A juzgar por las otras dos tazas que hay en la mesa.

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

-¿Con quién has pasado la noche? ¿Les conozco?

-¿En serio quieres saber eso?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pasé la noche con Charlie Weasley y Oliver Wood.

Harry silvó de la impresión.

-Esos son muy buenos especímenes masculinos. -Dijo mientras se servía unas tostadas y un poco de leche.

-¿No se supone que estás enamorado y todo eso?

-Pero tengo ojos. Y aunque use gafas, puedo distinguir a un tío bueno cuando lo veo.

-¿Tengo que ponerme celoso?

Una tercera voz se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada.

Harry sonrió.

-Nop. Yo solo te quiero a ti. -Dijo.

Remus sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Tinsy recogió los platos y tazas bacíos.

Lunático miró a su amigo y arrugó la nariz.

-Canuto tío hueles a…

-Me he duchado.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero el olor a sexo no es tan fácil de eliminar. Y por lo que puedo adivinar, aquí hubo dos chicos a parte de ti. Creo que uno de ellos es un Weasley, más concretamente Charlie y estoy completamente seguro de que el otro es Oliver Wood.

-¿Cómo sabes que el otro es Wood? -Preguntó Sirius.

-le di clase durante un año.

El animago se ruborizó.

-No había pensado en eso.

-Por cierto: ¿dónde están? -Preguntó Remus.

-Oliver dijo que llegaba tarde a los entrenamientos y Charlie simplemente se fue.

-Debiste gustarle mucho si consintió en llegar tarde. para él los entrenamientos son sagrados. -Comentó Harry.

-Menos mal que no pasaste aquí la noche. -Intervino Remus. -Apuesto que tu padrino olvidó poner hechizos silenciadores.

Sirius iba a rebatir, pero descubrió que probablemente su amigo tenía razón.

*En otro lugar.*

-¿Estás despierto?

-Ahora sí. -Gruñó un joven.

-Veo que no te gusta que te despierten.

-Lo sabes de sobra Kingsley.

El auror rió por lo bajo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a mantener esto en secreto? ¿O es que soy demasiado mayor para que alguien tan apegado a las normas me considere bueno?

-Esa es una estupidez más grande que Hogwarts. Ya sabes que te quiero. Y si te parece bien, el domingo que viene le anunciaremos a mi familia lo nuestro.

-Me gusta que me mimes. -Susurró el auror.

-¿Quién diría que al gran Kingsley Shaclebolt le gusta que le abracen?

-Eres malvado Percival Weasley.

El pelirrojo rió bajito y besó a su pareja con suavidad.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Yo no gano beneficio económico alguno escribiendo esto.

Capítulo 14.

Sirius y Harry estaban sentados en la cocina de Grimmauld place mirando por la ventana.

Habían terminado de comer y el menor estaba pensativo.

-¡Padriiinoo!

El animago se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito del joven que estaba frente a él.

-¿Por qué gritas cachorro?

-Quiero llevar a Remus a una cita. Y no me mires así. Es que no quiero que él lleve siempre la iniciativa. El hecho de que él sea el mayor, no significa que tenga que hacerlo todo.

-¿Y tenías que chillar?

-Realmente no pero ¿qué más da?

-Casi rompes mis tímpanos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer para impresionarlo?

-Llévalo a una biblioteca, a un museo o algo así de aburrido.

-¡Oye! Mi novio no es aburrido.

-Yo diría que sí. -Bostezó.

-Te maldeciría se pudiera. -Gruñó Potter. -Pero es que eso es muy convencional. Yo quiero algo único. Especial.

-Llévalo a un bosque.

El menor le lanzó el vaso de cristal a la cabeza al animago.

-Vamos Cachorro. Solo era una broma.

-Te prometo que dormirás fuera. -Refunfuñó.

-Eso no es justo.

-La vida no es justa padrino.

-Puedes llevarlo a alguna dulcería. -Sugirió entonces.

A Harry se le iluminó la mirada.

-¡Ya sé!

Se levantó de la silla como un resorte.

-¿Me lo vas a decir?

-No. Por ser tan malo.

-Venga ahijado. Siento muchísima curiosidad.

-Pues dejaré que sea Remus quien te diga donde le voy a llevar. -Sonreía con travesura.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no es justo!

Harry se fue riendo escaleras arriba.

Durante la siguiente semana, Canuto trató de todas las maneras que conocía que el menor le contara lo que se le había ocurrido pero no hubo manera.

-¿Me lo dirás hoy? -Preguntaba.

-No. -Era la respuesta del chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Aún seguís con eso? -Interrogó Remus apareciendo por la chimenea.

El animago refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Harry se acercó a su compañero para recibir un beso en los labios.

A veces el licántropo se sentía un poco mal por la diferencia de edad y también a causa de su maldición pero el adolescente había sacado la terquedad de su padre y siempre le daba motivos para no autocompadecerse. Aunque de todos modos no podría separarse de él aunque quisiera.

-Remm. Hoy iremos a un sitio.

-¿Dónde?

Harry le sonrió de aquella manera que le provocaba besarlo hasta cansarse.

-Es una sorpresa.

-¿La misma sorpresa que no has querido decirle a Sirius?

-Esa misma. Y vamos a ir a lo muggle así que… -Señaló su túnica.

Enseguida el castaño transformó su vestimenta en unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul.

Su novio asintió satisfecho y le cogió de la mano.

Black había tomado su forma de perro y estaba gimoteando.

-Ni aunque me pongas esa cara voy a ceder Canuto.

Luego el chico salió corriendo para no tener que escuchar sus lloriqueos. Le daban ganas de confortarlo como fuera.

-¡Manipulador! -Le gritó desde la puerta.

Cogieron el metro y un tren que les dejó en una zona urbana.

Caminaron varias manzanas hasta que Harry le hizo detenerse ante una fachada antigua y rota.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y sin preguntar le vendó los ojos.

-Así mejor.

Caminaron un rato más.

Remus escuchaba y olfateaba con discreción todo a su alrededor para tratar de descifrar donde estaban.

Olió algo dulce y a medida que seguían avanzando el olor se intensificaba.

Supo que entraron en un lugar cubierto cuando su pareja volvió a detenerse y le quitó el antifaz improvisado.

"Chocolate artesanal y otros dulces".

-¿Me has traído a un taller de dulces? -La cara de Remus era como la de un niño emocionado el día de navidad.

-Sí.

Esta vez el que tiraba de su compañero era el hombre lobo.

Harry reía de dicha al ver a su pareja tan feliz.

Les dieron una visita guiada por todos los departamentos y después, a la salida les dieron de regalo una caja con todos los dulces que allí se hacían.

Cuando iban de vuelta a casa, ambos no dejaban de hablar emocionados de la visita.

Antes de llegar, se recostaron en el césped de un parque que a esas horas estaba casi desierto y compartieron algunos besos y tímidas caricias.

Sirius les esperaba en la puerta aún en su forma animaga.

Fue Remus quien le contó la cita emocionado como hacía tiempo no lo estaba.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

La historia es mía.

No obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio lucrativo al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 15.

* * *

Era la noche del 31 de Agosto. Al día siguiente Harry tendría que partir a la escuela pero no estaba para nada entusiasmado como en otras ocasiones.

Dumbledore iba a contratar a Remus como profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero el ministerio había metido sus burocráticas narices y sería una funcionaria quien enseñaría la materia ese año.

Debido a la decepcionante cantidad de profesores que habían pasado por Hogwarts no quedándose más de un año, el ministerio había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

Harry echaba chispas y estaba que mordía. No quería estar lejos de Remus.

Había soñado con deslizarse de noche por los pasillos con su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador y meterse en las habitaciones de su pareja sin ser visto.

Sin embargo ahora no podría verlo nada más que los fines de semana que hubiese salida a Hogsmeade y claro, que no coincidieran con la luna llena.

Remus entró en ese momento en la habitación que Harry ocupaba y se acostó a su lado en la cama.

El menor estaba cabreado, pero su molestia no tenía nada que ver con su compañero así que se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó en busca de caricias.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche? -Potter preguntó.

-Claro que sí.

-No me cae bien la nueva futura profesora de Defensa.

El licántropo rió.

-Aún no la conoces.

-Ya me cae mal. No tengo que conocerla para eso.

El mayor calló sus protestas besándolo.

-Aún puedo maldecirla en mi mente. -Harry gruñó cuando se separaron.

-No por mucho tiempo.

Los labios del hombre lobo descendieron por su cuello, su torso desnudo y sus manos acariciaron sus piernas.

Se esmeró porque su compañero se sintiera contento.

Remus se había negado a que hicieran el amor hasta la mayoría de edad del de ojos verdes, pero eso no quería decir que no hacían otras cosas.

Lupin acarició el miembro de Harry por encima del pijama y miraba como se retorcía y gemía arqueando la espalda y moviendo las caderas.

-Rem... Si paras te crucio.

El mayor le mordió los labios.

-¿Estás seguro, Harry?

-Muy seguro. -Gruñó. -Ni se te ocurra detenerte. Si solo vas a frotarme, al menos quiero que sea intenso.

-Sabes por qué no quiero que tengamos ese tipo de intimidad aún.

-Sí, sí. Ahora continúa moviendo esa mano tuya.

A veces Harry se sentía frustrado. Remus se negaba a dar ese paso con él y aunque comprendía que llevaban poco tiempo y que Remus era mucho mayor, él no dejaba de ser un adolescente y tenía hormonas. Y muy revueltas además.

Le daría de plazo hasta navidad. Si para entonces no había ocurrido, él mismo tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Llegó al clímax con un gemido ronco y Remus acabó unos segundos después.

-¿Mejor?

Harry asintió. No podía hablar todavía a causa de su rápida respiración.

Lupin realizó un hechizo de limpieza en ambos y se acomodó para dormir con su pareja.

-Rem.

-¿Mmm?

-No quiero dormir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no voy a verte hasta Merlín sabe cuando y quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo.

Durante toda la noche hablaron, se acariciaron y disfrutaron el uno del otro.

* * *

Llegó el día siguiente y Sirius se levantó un poco sorprendido. Todo estaba en silencio y no había nadie en la cocina.

Esto no le habría sorprendido ningún otro día, pero siendo 1 de Septiembre y además las nueve de la mañana, era extraño.

Subió las escaleras de nuevo y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su ahijado.

Abrió sin esperar respuesta deshaciendo los hechizos que su mejor amigo había colocado.

-¿Estáis visibles? -Preguntó metiendo la cabeza en la habitación.

-Lárgate Sirius. -Remus le dijo.

-Son las nueve, Lunático. Y Harry tiene que desayunar y preparar lo que aún no haya metido en el baúl además de ducharse y vestirse.

-No quiero ir a Hogwarts. -El menor refunfuñó.

Black tomó la decisión más peligrosa en los últimos tiempos. Les lanzó un "Acuaeructo" y salió corriendo cuando un furioso y empapado licántropo se levantó.

-Quiero su piel y su pelo color Slytherin. -Harry le dijo a su novio. -Y quiero que toda la ropa que se ponga sea de ese color también. Y su forma animaga igual. Y asegúrate de que no pueda quitarse el hechizo hasta que yo venga en navidad.

-Lo que mi compañero pida. -Remus lo besó y se apresuró a cumplir con las demandas de su pequeño compañero.

Harry iba a pasárselo muy pero que muy bien.

* * *

Ya en el tren, riendo al recordar a Sirius como un Slytherin y sus intentos fallidos por quitarse la maldición le encontraron Fred, George, Ron y Hermione.

-Y su madre le dijo que al fin comenzaba a respetar a la familia Black y Sirius estuvo a punto del colapso. -Les contaba Harry.

Los que más se reían eran los gemelos. Ron estaba comiendo y Hermione miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Hablando de otros temas... -Fred y George sellaron la puerta del compartimento y lo insonorizaron.

-¿Habéis avanzado algo? -George quiso saber.

Hacía casi dos años, cuando Sirius le había hablado de los animagos y de como Remus había pasado las transformaciones con sus amigos, Harry supo que quería convertirse en animago.

Fred y George habían estado muy de acuerdo con el tema al igual que Ron, pero Hermione no había querido ni oír hablar del tema.

Al final había aceptado para supervisar ella misma los pasos y evitar que nadie se hiciese daño.

Todos habían estado estudiando como locos transformaciones para mejorar en ellas.

Ron y Harry no se habían quejado porque de eso dependería su éxito en lo que a animagia se refería.

-No me fue muy bien. -Harry dijo. -No es fácil ocultar una hoja de mandrágora en mi boca...

-Cuando Remus vive explorándotela a diario. -Le interrumpió Fred.

-Pues lo intentaremos en cinco días. -Hermione intervino. -Será luna llena entonces y hasta al menos finales de Octubre no habrá salida a Hogsmeade y Harry no tendrá que explicarle a su novio por qué tiene una hoja de mandrágora en la boca.

-¡Eres una genio!

-Claro que lo es, George. Por eso le contamos el plan. -Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Y recuerda no tragártela, Ron.

-Solo fueron tres veces. -El pelirrojo menor se indignó.

-Bueno. Pues con eso resuelto, yo me voy a ver a mi serpiente.

Fred palmeó la espalda de su hermano.

-Eres valiente, Feorge. No sé si yo podría adentrarme en entorno reptiliano.

-Blaise merece la pena.

-Lo sé. Eres mi gemelo y te conozco.

-Sois cursis. -Ron se tapó las orejas. -Anda largo de aquí.

Los gemelos hicieron ruidos de besos mientras se alejaban.

-Vomitaré.

-No lo creo. Te gusta mantener la comida en tu estómago.

-Eso me ofende, Hermione.

-Lo dudo. -La chica se puso a leer.

Ron refunfuñó molesto pero no había nada que hacer.

* * *

El viaje se les hizo ameno y al llegar al comedor y tras la selección de todos los años, la presentación de la profesora de Defensa, lo dicho por Harry a Remus la noche anterior no cambió.

No le caía bien Dolores Umbridge. No por su rosada vestimenta ni por su cara de sapo, si no porque dio el típico discurso político que no sirve para nada interrumpiendo al director.

Harry presentía problemas. Y generalmente cuando presentía algo, se cumplía.


End file.
